Loving Matthew
by eroticfantasyworld87
Summary: What if in Reckless Abandon, things turned out differently ? *Do not critize my writing style. I will block you.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Prue is 30, Piper is 27, Phoebe is barely 24. The year is 2000.**

Prue's cell rang, and she sat on the couch. "Hello ?" "Prue it's Darryl." "Hey Darryl. What's up ?" "Both of Matthew's parents were killed earlier today." "What ? How ?" "They were thrown over a banister." "Oh god." "The grandmothher, is dead to." Prue couldn't believe it. "Oh no...What happened to her ?" "She committed suicide." "Does Matthew have anyone else ?" "No. _Which means_..." "Etheir we adopted him, or he goes in foster care." "_Right_...would you three be willing to take him ?" "You know it's not that easy. Our lives are different than anyone elses." "I know, but think about it Prue. You would saving him from the system." "We'll think about." "Ok, let me know in the next 4 hours." "Ok, bye." "Bye." Hanging up, Prue looks over at baby Matthew.

She then calls both of her sisters. Phoebe seemed enthusiastic, but Piper was skeptical. After the calls, she decides to go up to the book of shadows. Putting Matthew on the floor, Prue begins the summoning spell. Grams appears smiling but frowns seeing Prue's face.

"Hello darling. What's wrong ?" "What I'm I suppose to do ?" "Take him as your own." "What about demons and warlocks ?" "The elders will protect him with a protection spell." "For how long ?" "Till his 13th birthday." "Then what ?" "He can decide on if he wants powers or not." " I just hope I don't regret this." "You won't darling trust me. I have to go. Blessed be." Prue sighed, and picked up Matthew. "Oh sweetie, I hope I can do this right." Kissing him on the cheek, she calls Darryl. "Come to a disision ?"

"Yes, we'll take him." "Are you sure ?" "Yes." "Ok, tomarrow you have a adoption hearing then." "Ok, what time ?" "Let me check...looks like 4 :00 pm." "Alright, we will be there. Bye." "Bye." Prue decides to take Matthew to Piper's club. Getting in the car, she drives to P3. Once there she gets out, and goes inside to Piper. "Hey Prue...hey Matthew. What you guys doing here ?" "I'm adopting him." "What ? Prue..." "It's the right thing to do. Even Grams said so." "Oh I see. What about me and Phoebe ?"

" He will be my responsibility." Piper looked at her sadly. "I hope you know what your doing." "I do. Remember I pratically raised Phoebe." "I about your job at 415 magazine ?" "I have a month of vacation time built up." "That's good." Matthew's loud cry lets Prue know he hungry. "Shhh, ok let me get your bottle." Getting it from the diaper bag, she gently sticks it in his mouth. "There we go. Good boy." Piper watches in silence as Prue feeds her soon to be son. It was a beautiful sight to watch.

Phoebe walks into to P3, and smiles at the sight before her. "Aww, Prue your so good with him." "Good to know, considering I will soon be his mother." "What are you talking about ?" "I'm adopting him Pheebs." "I was hoping you would." "There will be of changes. I hope both of you understand, Matthew will be my main concern for awhile." Both Piper and Phoebe nod. "Alright, you guys wanna go with me to babies r us, to help pick out things for him ?" Both nod, and so they decide to all ride in Prue's car. 10 minutes later, they get to the store, park and go in. Prue grabs a buggy, and sits Matthew in it. Phoebe looks around the store. "Where to first ?" Prue looks at her. "Bottles and diapers." They find the aisle, and start looking. Prue picks out 3 packs huggies. Piper finds some Playtex bottles. "Prue, are these bottles ok ?" "Yeah, those will due." Piper tosses them in the buggy. Prue puts a container of Parent's Choice formula in the buggy. "Ok, let's go pick out my lil man some clothes." Phoebe looks puzzled. "How old is he ?" "Darryl told us 5 months." Prue sees footsie outfits with baby animals. She puts 4 in the buggy. "Now for bibs." Prue strolls over to the bib section. She picks out 3, and puts them in the buggy. Phoebes see a sea dreams crib soother. "Can we get this ?" "Sure, he'll love that." Piper gets a idea. "Hey, I think they sell crib sets here. Wanna get one today ?" "Yeah, good idea." Prue picks out a crib set and more toys, then goes to pay. "Your total is $985.56." Prue writes a check then they all leave. Matthew is drops Piper and Phoebe off to get their cars, then goes back to the manor. Once at the manor, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe begin to set up his crib. "Thanks for helping guys." Piper puts her arm around Prue. "Our pleasure."


	2. Court Day

6 hrs later it was bedtime. Prue was very tired, and fell asleep pretty fast. The next morning, all three women were nervous. Prue had called her work, and told her boss about taking vacation. Piper had cooked them all breakfeast, and Prue blended some bananas for Matthew. Of course her got them all over himself, so Phoebe volunteered to give him a bath. Prue spent her time thinking of what to tell the judge that afternoon. Piper could tell she was stressing out. "Everything will be alright Prue. Your gonna do great." "Thanks Piper."

Phoebe came down the stairs with Matthew dressed and happy. Prue smiled. "Thanks done a good job." "Your welcome." Piper knew Prue needed time alone. "Um Phoebe, can you come with me to the club ?" "Sure." Phoebe didn't ask why because she already knew. Prue gave them a grateful smile before they left. Prue decided to put Matthew in his kangaroo bouncer. He giggled as he bounced up and down. "Glad to see you like it buddy." Prue sat down and read the newspaper, while he played.

Soon it was time to give Matthew a bottle of formula. "Ok lil man, it's 1:00 so lets feed you." As he drank contently Prue rocked him, then burped him. He soon fell asleep, and so Prue decided to take a shower. Getting out, she got dressed, checked on Matthew then fixed herself a sandwich. a hour later, Piper and Phoebe come back. Prue looks at her watch. It's 3:00. "Alright, it's time to go." They get in Prue's car, and drive to the court house. Once there, they are directed to the courtroom. Shortly after taking a seat, the judge comes in. "Good evening everyone. Which one of you is here for guardianship ?" "I am your honor." "What's your name ?" "Prue Halliwell." "Ok, then. I will read the information in my hand, and you state true or false." "Ok." "Your full name is Prudence Patricia Halliwell ?" "True." "You were born in October of 1970 ?" "True." "You have two sisters. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell ?" "True." "Your current address is 1329 Prescott Street ?" "True." "You work at 415 Magazine as a photographer ?" "True."

"You are single and have never been married ?" "True." "Your current income is $65,000 a year ?" "True." "No criminal background ?" "True." "You have no serious health issues such as HIV, Herpes, Hepitsis B or C, cancer, or ALS ?" " True." "Have a drivers lisense ?" "True." "Ok, very good. Now Ms. Halliwell, do have any experience with children in the past ?" "Yes, with my younger sister Phoebe." " Ok, what kind ?" "From the time I was 10 yrs old, I helped our grandmother take care of her." "Alright, when you were old enough, did you get a part time job ?" "Yes, working for Mcdonald's. I was 16." " you consider yourself responsible enough to enter parenthood as of now ?" "Yes." "Ok, before I give the consent of adoption, all of u must pass a drug test and pyshcological evaluation. Do you agree to this ?" "Yes your honor." "Alright, then. Head on over to the next room, and court will resume at 7:00 pm." The judge leaves and Prue, Piper and Phoebe are escorted to the testing room. Once urine test are done, each of them individualy at talked to by a pyshcoloist. At 6 :57 they reenter the courtroom. The judge comes in. "Alright ladies. You passed all your tests. Now Prudence Halliwell, you must come up here and sign your adoption papers." Prue goes up to the signing table. "Alright now that you have signed, you can etheir write the court a check or pay with cash, for your adoption fee. It is $1000." I'll write a check." Writing the check, she hands it to the judge. "Ok, thank you. It is my pleasure to pronounce you Matthew's adoptive mother." Prue smiles. "Thank you, your honor." "Your welcome. Court is over." They leave all smiles.

Back at the manor, Piper decides to ask Prue something. "Are you goona take him to a pedatrician for a check up ?" "Yes, I'll make a appointment tomarrow with one I know." "That's good. Well I'm going on a date with Leo in a few minutes." "Ok, have good time."

Leo orbs in, and leaves with Piper. Phoebe sits down next to Prue. "Was I diffucult as a baby ?" "Ha ha...Sometimes, but I enjoyed it honey." "You did ?" "Yes, you had me tied around your finger. Still do." "Really ?" "Yeah sweetie. You always will. I love you." Phoebe hugged Prue. "I love you ...What's the smell ?" "I believe it's my lil man...yup time for a daiper change." Phoebe holds her nose while Prue removes the diaper. She cleans him up, and heads to the kitchen. "Prue if your looking for baby food, Piper blended some peas, carrots, patatos, squash, and apples earlier today." "Ok, thanks." Prue puts Matthew in his highchair, and got him a bowl of squash. Grabbing a chair, she began to feed him. "Here we go...yummy, yummy." 10 minutes later, Prue burps him and puts him in his crib. Phoebe goes to bed, and so does Prue.


	3. Doctor Visit

Three days later, Prue sits with Matthew in a doctors office. A nurse comes out. "Matthew Halliwell ?" Prue follows the nurse to the baby wieght corner. " he weighs 15 pounds." "That healthy ?" "Yes, follow me." Prue takes a seat, holding Matthew while the nurse checks his tempature, BP, and pulse. "Ok, his vitals are fine. The doctor will be in shortly." "Ok." Matthew starts crying when the door shuts. "Aww, what's wrong ?_ Here..Shhh_." The doctor comes in 10 minutes later and Matthew is still crying hard.

"Hello, you must be Prue Halliwell." "Yes, nice to meet you." He takes a seat and looks at Matthew. "Are you Matthew's mother ?" "Legally. I adopted him." "Oh I see. That's nice. So do you know any existing health conditions ?" "No, none at all." "Alright, I'm gonna listen to his heart and lungs...Everything seems to be ok in those areas." "Good." "I'm goona check his bones, in his arms, legs, and back. Please sit him up here." Prue sits Matthew on the examining table, the doctor begins to look him over. "Ok, no problems I see. Now for his eyes and mouth...um it appears he is teething a little." "Oh, is that normal ?" "Yeah, I'm gonna write down some things to use for it." "Ok." "I also recommend you allow him to get the needed vaccinations today."

"Alright, lets do it then." "Ok, I'll get the nurse to give them before you leave." "Ok." The nurse comes in 7 minutes later, and gives the shots. Which only made Matthew cry louder. "_Shhh, mommy's here_. _Your ok,shhhh_" Prue pays and they goes to babies r us. Prue finds a parking spot and they go inside. "Um excuse me sir, where are the teething rings ?" "Right over there mam." "Thank you." She quickly grabs 4, and pays. Then goes back to the manor, where she finds Piper, Leo, and Phoebe watching TV asleep.

Shaking her head, she puts the teething rings in the freezer, and fixs Matthew a warm bottle of milk. She then takes him into her bedroom, feeds him and rocks him to sleep. She closes the bedroom door, then goes to answer her ringing cell phone. "Hello ?" "Is this Prue Halliwell ?" "Yes, who are you ?" "This is GQ of our employees seen your work the other day, and thought you are great. Would you be interested in being our top photographer ?" "For how long and how much ?" "Full time, for $80,000 per year." "Wow. what are the hours ?" "Well our celebs are sceduled a week in advance. Your hours will vary." "Ok, are you flexible ? I just got a son, who is 5 months old." "Yes, only rule is you must work 50 % of the photoshoots we ask you of." "Ok, when do I start ?"

"How's tomarrow afternoon, about 2:00 ?" "I'll be there. Who am I photoshooting ?" "Usher Raymond." "Ok, see you then bye." "Bye." She goes in the livingroom. "Piper !" "Yeah...?" "Can you watch Matthew while I go to the office ?" "Sure." "Thanks." Her boss is shocked to see her. "Prue...What you doing here ?" "I've been offered a job by GQ Magazine. I took it." "You got to be kidding." "No, I came to get my things and sign my resignation." "Ok...Here's your paper. Sign here." "We have enjoyed having you with us Prue. Wish you the best." "Same to you." She goes and packs her laptop, and other personal items then leaves. Going back into the manor, she finds finds Piper attempting to teach Matthew to sit up on his own. "Having any luck ?" "Oh hey

Prue, no not really. The longest he's sat up is like a minute." "He'll get there. Wont you buddy ?" Prue picks Matthew up and tickles him. He giggles for the first time. "Aw, so that's what your laugh sounds like. Cmon, let's get you something to eat." Piper follows Prue in the kitchen. "I fixed him some mashed patatos. You think he'd like that ?" "Don't know. We can try it." So Piper gets him the mashed patatos, and Prue begins to feed him. He doesn't reject the food. "Well then, I guess we found another food my lil man likes." Piper giggles. "So what sounds good for dinner ?" "I'm thinking steak." "Ok, steak it is." Soon Matthew is though eating, so Prue puts him in his kangaroo bouncer to watch baby einstien. "Piper do you know when Pheebs is coming home ?" "She said it will be late. She had a study group for her finals." "Oh, ok. I'm guessing Leo is with a charge ?" "Yeah, it's aggervating. I wanted him here for dinner." "Well maybe he will be." "I wouldnt get my hopes up. He hasn't been for the last 3 days." "I know, I'm sorry honey."


	4. Birthday Time

**(7 1/2 months later)**

It was a week before Matthew's first birthday. It was 3:30 pm, and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were talking about it. Piper gets a idea. "We could have the party here in the backyard." Prue nods. "Yeah, but what theme do guys think ?" Phoebe decides to speak up. "How about Wnnie the Pooh ?" "That's a great idea." "What do you think Piper ?" "I like it. I know a really good cake maker here in town. He could do it for a low price." Prue nods. "Ok. I'll invite my ex coworkers, and you guys can invite a few people." " Ok."

The next day, Prue goes shopping for presents. She gets Matthew a talking Elmo, one of those kiddie bounce and ride horses, and a play and walk, walker. Piper, buys him 4 outfits, Phoebe buys him bath toys. All togather the girls spend $600 on birthday gifts. Then they decide to eat at Mcdonalds. Prue was a bit nervous. It would be another first time experience for Matthew. Thankfully it wasn't to busy. So Piper got a table for them, while Phoebe helped carry the food. Prue had Matthew some chicken nuggets. Taking a seat, she noticed he wasnt keen on being in a high chair. "Now buddy, you have sit still for me. Look mommy got you some chicken." Seeing the food he seemed to calm down. Phoebe laughed, he was going to be like her. A food lover. Prue cut up his chicken, then feed it to him. He loved it. Piper laughed. "Ya know, I think you'll be at Mcdonalds alot when he gets older." "Yeah, probably. I remember taking you Pheebs, alot after school." "It was awesome. Alot of my friends were jealous." "I say so, considering I spoiled you all the time." "That you did." "And you Piper, I would take etheir shopping or to the movies." "Yeah, I remember going to see Dirty Dancing." "That was interesting. I ended up buying you a poster of it." "Now you get to spoil Matthew." "Yeah, you know I will. "

Getting back in the car, Prue strapped Matthew in her carseat. He started to rub his eyes. "Yeah, I know your tired lil man. Soon we'll be home and you can take nap. Within 20 minutes they were back at the manor. Prue took Matthew straight to his crib. Then went back to the livingroom to watch TV. "So what we watching guys ?" Phoebe smiled. "Rush Hour 2." Prue chuckled. "Shoulda known. You and martial arts." "Jackie Chan is awesome." Piper looked at her. "He's a good actor, but the punching and kicking makes me nervous." Prue rolls her eyes. "Yeah in school every time a fight happened, you would run like a mad dog." "Hey, I didn't wanna get hurt." Phoebe laughed. "Piper, the fights you seen were nothing compared to my experiences." Prue looked at Phoebe. "Maybe because half the time you were inviolved. I lost count of how many times you were suspended." "I wasn't that bad." "Let's see. You gave a girl a broken nose, and another a black eye." "Well they deserved it." "Grams didn't think so." "Oh I know." "I'm just glad you grew up." "Me to." Piper patted Prue on the shoulder. "Just think. You'll have Matthew to deal with one day." "_Oh no_. If he ever gets suspended, hell be raised." "Then I feel sorry for him." "Why ? I have to make him mind." "Yeah I know, but it's bound to happen."

Five days later, it was the day of Matthew's party. All three girls woke up extra early to prepare. Prue went and got ballons, Piper got the cake, and Phoebe set up the tables. Prue gave Matthew a bath and got him dressed. Then she fed him cereal, and held him outside and waited for the guests. Everyone showed up because it was a saturday. He had all kinds of gifts. Prue helped blow out candles, while Phoebe took pictures. It was a funny sight. He had cake all over his mouth. Then the sisters helped him upwrap presents. Everyone had a time watching him play and laugh. Then Prue had some mother/son pictures took. It was a proud day her.


	5. First Christmas

The night is restless for Piper. Even with Nicole beside her, the concern for her sister was a adrieline rush of fear. They couldn't lose Phoebe, not like this. It would shatter them all, especially Prue. Phoebe is like her daughter. Unconditional love.

A thousand questions had her mind reeling. How would she keep Prue in the dark ? How long had Phoebe been doing it ? Could she be saved ? It was a deep pain in her heart, at the mere thought of losing Phoebe to drug addiction, mind numbing.

Prue was far from stupid, but Piper knew if she got wind of this, it would destroy her trust in Phoebe. Piper had been taking up for her, but now it seems like maybe she shouldn't. Drugs are serious. Piper was going to try and help her if possible.

Her cell phone vibrates. (whispering) "Hello ?" "Hey it's Ethan. Are you coming in today ?" "I'm sorry but I can't. Have a family emergency." "Ok, I'll call in the part timers." "Thanks." Hanging up, she sees Nicole begin to wake up.

"Good morning, Piper. How's Phoebe ?" "Don't know. Haven't checked yet." "Oh, I having feeling it will be a rough day." "You mean, your staying to help me ?" "Of course baby. You can't do this alone. She'll be a handful." "Yeah." Seeing the emotions in Piper's eyes, Nicoles gathers her up in her arms. "Baby it'll be ok. We will get through this." "I hope so. I'm so scared." "I know, baby I know." They soon get up and go to Phoebe's room. Finding her still asleep, they go back to their bedroom to make a plan. Piper gets a idea. "I remember dad had given me and Prue keys, to a beach house he bought last year. Maybe we can take Phoebe there." "What will we tell Prue, Piper ?" "That we invited her to come on a mini vacation with us." "Will she believe that ?" "Yeah, she knows me and Phoebe are close." "Ok." Piper gets out a suitcase in her room to pack her clothes. "I'll go back to my house and pack. Then I'll come back here."

Nicole leaves, and Piper decides to wake up Phoebe. "Honey wake up, time to get up." Phoebe slowly sits up. "What is it ? I'm trying to sleep." "You, me, and Nicole are going to the beach house for a few days." "Piper, I can't. I have classes." "They can wait. Phoebe you have a drug problem. You need help." "What ! No I don't." "_Don't argue with me_. Now get up and take a shower. I'll pack you a bag." Reluctantly, Phoebe does as she's told. Piper found a duffle, and starts throwing some of Phoebe's clothes in. After about 10 minutes, Phoebe is out the shower and downstairs, she finds Piper be the front door with both there bags. "Alright Pheebs go get in my jeep with Nicole." Phoebe does, while Piper goes up to Prue. "Prue, Prue..." Rubbing her eyes, she sees Piper standing above her. "Yeah, what's up ?" "Me and Phoebe are going on a little trip. Be back in a few days." "Ok, have fun." Prue goes back to sleep.

Piper gets in the jeep, and drives off. "So where is your dad's beach house ?" "About 6 miles from here." "Oh, thats good." As Phoebe looks out the window, she can't help but wonder how it got this bad. Piper must be disappointed in her.

They arrive at the beach house and Nicole helps Piper with the bags. Phoebe slowly makes her way inside as well. The house is beautiful. Bamboo livingroom floor, tarrocca kitchen flooring, and well decorated walls. In the livingroom, she sees pics of her and her sisters. She picks up one of her and Prue. It was at her 13th birthday party. Prue had been so proud of her that day. However now Prue would not be proud. She had went and done exactly what she had been taught not to do at all.

Piper takes a seat on the couch beside her. "Hey Pheebs. Are you hungry ?" "Not really." "You have to eat. I'll fix us a salad. Nicole went to the store earlier." "Ok, whatever." While Piper prepares lunch, Nicole watchs a DVD with Phoebe.

They all sit down and eat. Piper can't stand the silence. "Ok, so how long ?" Phoebe looks at her confused. "How long what ?" "Don't play stupid. How long have you been doing drugs ?" "A month." "Phoebe, I hope you realize how serious this is. If I can't help you, then I will have no choice but to tell Prue." "No ! You can't !" "Sweetie, Prue loves you. If I can't help she can." "She will pull me out of school." "Well if thats what it takes, but you **_WILL_** stop this damn addiction. We have already lost to much." "I'm not doing it to kill myself." Nicole jumps in. " Phoebe, listen to me ! One of my best friends died from cocaine ! Do not think it can't happen to you." "Damn it ! I know what can happen, but I know what I'm doing !" Piper bcomes furious. "No, you don't ! Knowing how to light a hit does not make you a expert. It makes you a **dummy** !" "Don't call me a dummy !" "Could have fooled me ! A level headed person, does not do things that endangers their life !" "So your calling me irresponsible ? !" "Yes, this would qualify as irresponsible !" Phoebe gets up, and runs to a bedroom and slams the door. Piper shakes her head, and Nicole rubs her back. It would be a long few days.


	6. Matthew's Trip to the Zoo

At the beach house, is less than pleasant. This time it is Piper try calm Phoebe. "Sweetie, I have a idea. Go to beach with Nicole and let her teach you to surf." "To many damn sharks." "No one has reported a shark attack in months. You will be fine." Phoebe throws her hands up. "Fine !" Nicole gets to surf boards out of the garage. Piper goes as well, but decides it would be best they just walk instead of drive. The beach isn't crowded, so Piper lays down a towel, while Phoebe follows Nicole into the water. "Now Phoebe, you **must** do as I say, or you could get really hurt." "Ok." "First we practice sitting. Straddle your board like I am." After 3 trys, Phoebe manages to stay on. "Alright, good. Now, lay flat on your stomach, with your torso 's a wave. Put your arms out to the side, and paddle torwards it. Now, stop and watch me." Nicole jumps to a standing position, and and moves with the wave. Piper watchs in amazement, as Nicole's dirty blonde hair, slim tan body, and aquatic blue eyes mix beautifully with the ocean. A rush of adriliene over comes Phoebe, and she jumps on her board, catching a wave Nicole by suprise. After the wave settles down, Phoebe goes back to shore. Its not long before Nicole follows behind. A little angered, she runs to Phoebe. "I cant believe you done something so **stupid**. That was a wave only experienced surfers, should do." "I'm sorry, I didnt realize. I just couldnt resist."

Piper shakes her head. "You could have gotten killed. This ocean is more fierce than you. You have to use good judgement." "Look, lets just back to the beach house." "No, We are taking you to the hospital." "Why ?" "You might have water in your lungs." Calling a taxi, they make their way to the ER.

Walking in, Nicole informs a nurse about what has happened. "Ok, ms Halliwell follow me." Her vitals are taken, finding out her blood pressure is a little high, The nurse puts them in a small room, where Phoebe is layed on a small bed. A doctor walks in. "Ms Halliwell, my name doctor Wyatt. I feel in best if I have you undergo a lung CT Scan, but first I use my stethoscope to hear your breathing." "Ok." After checking her breathing, he makes a desision. "Your breathing is a little rigid. Will you agree to a CT Scan ?" "Yes." "Ok, good." A nurse comes in with a wheelchair. Piper follows them. Once arriving to the CT room, a CT specialist helps her on the CT table. "Ok MS Halliwell, lay as still as possible. This will only take about 3 minutes." "Ok." After a few minutes the test is done. Going back to her room, the doctor walks in. "Alright Ms Halliwell, there is a little water i the lower cavity of your lungs. Do I have your premission to give a water pill to comes in and gives the pill to her. "This will take 30 minutes to take affect, you will have a urgent need to pee. I will warn you, it is possible it will you wet yourself. If you feel cant make it, here is a bed pan and towel." "Ok." 30 minutes later, Phoebe panicks. "Piper help me." "What is it, honey ?" "I need the bedpan, quick." Piper places it under her. "Let it flow sweetie, just pee." Phoebe groans. "Awww." "Good girl." Piper calls the nurse in. "After cleaning her up, the doctor discharges Phoebe. " Nicole calls a taxi, and they soon arrive back at the beach house. Getting out, They all notice Prue's convertible. Nicole looks at Piper. "Oh no." "Oh no is right. They carefully walk in. There sat Prue.

"Well, look who it is." Piper walks toward her. "Prue I can explain." "Damn right you will." "We came to teach Phoebe surfing." "That Piper a lie. Phoebe is afraid of the ocean. Now tell the truth !" Piper looks at Phoebe. "Pheebs, tell her." "Fine." "We came here, cause I'm addicted to MJ." Prue grabs her be the shoulders. "You young lady, are in big trouble." "I'm really sorry." "No, dont. Dont you dare. This cant be fixed with a apology." "I know that."

"Let me tell you right now. This far by the worst thing you have ever done. I will not tolerate it." "Prue wait..." "Piper can it. I'm furious with you as well. You know better. The lying stops now. You are going back home." "But Prue..."

"No, Piper. You are too young for this. I have a mother-daughter bond, with Phoebe." "Are sure about this ?" "Yes, I am. Now pack your things and leave **now**. Both of you." They dare not argue seeing the look in Prue's eyes. Soon they are soon packed. Phoebe hugs Piper and Nicole. Getting in the jeep, they leave.


	7. 4 Years Later

(4 years later)

For Prue time had went by to fast. Now she was in Wal-mart getting a 6 yr old Matthew, a backpack for kindergarden. They came upon the backpack selection. There was Disney, sports, and animals. Matthew picked a Disney's Cars backpack. Then Prue got him some new school clothes. Only problem was he wanted the light up shoes, and they didn't have his size. So Prue made a trip to target where they did. Then she stopped a Mcdonalds and got him a happy meal. Getting back to the manor, he runs into the kitchen to tell his aunts about his day. Phoebe reveals she got him water guns. "Oh cool ! Thanks aunt Phoebe !" "Your welcome." "Will you come play with me ?" "Sure." Prue laughs as they go to the backyard. "So Piper what's your plans tonight ?" "A romantic dinner with Leo." "Oh, that's nice." "Someone called for you today." "Who ?" "Bane. He's out of jail." "Piper thats not funny." "No, I'm serious." "Oh my god. Did he leave a number ?" "Yeah, here." "Thanks." Prue takes it, and goes in her room to call him on her cell phone.

"Hello ?" "Bane, it's me Prue." "Hey there. I'm glad you called." "Me to. Can I see you today or tomarrow ?" "Yeah, I'm in chinatown now. I can come by tonight. That ok ?" "Yeah, see you then." "See ya." They hang up. and Prue rushs back to Piper. "What has you so happy ?" "Bane is coming to see me tonight." "That's great. Should I fix you guys dinner ?" "If you don't mind." "Of couse not. What do you want ?" "Parmasean chicken, with patatos." "Ok." So Piper goes to the fridge and gets her stuff ready. Soon Phoebe and Matthew come back in soaked. Prue smirks. "Ok young man. Go change your clothes." "Yes, mom." Phoebe laughs as he trudges up the stairs. "Bane's coming tonight." Phoebe smiles. "Cool, do you want me to take Matthew to a movie ?" "Sure, I would like to be alone...in case we..." "Yeah, I know. I'll take him to see the shaggy dog." "Ok, thank you." "No problem." 4 hours later, Bane arrives and Phoebe goes to the movies with Matthew. "Prue the food looks good. I didn't know you cooked." Prue laughs. "I don't. Piper fixed this." "Oh, ok." That ate and made small talk for a few minutes. Then Bane decided to get serious. "Did I almost lose you ?" "No, I never dated seriously after Andy. I always thought of you." "Same here.I hope you want me in your life. I care about you very much." "Yes, I do. In 1999 when we made love, I fell for you. I wanted you to stay." "I know, but now I can." He jumped up, and kissed Prue with a passion. Prue was lost in that kiss. "Lets go to my room. I need more of you" "Ok, lets."

Once in her room, Prue locks the door. Bane pushes her against the wall and sucks on her neck. His hot breath driving her crazy. Not thinking twice, she wraps her legs around his waist. He lays her on the bed. Stripping his shirt and jeans, he undresses her. The sight of his Tommy Hilfiger underwear around his tone waist, makes her insane. "Well baby, are you gonna stare at me all night or have fun ?" "Oh dont you worry I plan on having _fun_." For nearly 45 minutes they make love. Then they get dressed and Bane goes home. Phoebe comes back with Matthew about 15 minutes later. "Hey buddy. Have fun ?" "Yeah." "Thats good. Its time for bed, go on." "Ok mom." He goes upstairs and Phoebe smiles at Prue. "Well how did it go ?" "Really you and Matthew had a a good time. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Prue walks to Matthew's bedroom and finds him half asleep. "Love ya buddy. Goodnight." "Night mommy." She then turns out his light, and goes to her own room. Around 7:00 the next morning, she gets Matthew ready for school. "Alright honey. What do want for breakfest ?" "Fruitloops cereal." "Ok, then. Go tell Piper. Mommy has to get dressed." "Ok." He runs off to the kitchen. "Aunt Piper, I want fruitloops." "Ok, sweetie." She fills him a bowl and he eats.

10 minutes later, Prue is ready. "Ok, lets go Matthew." They leave and within 10 minutes, they are at the school. Going inside, Prue greets the teacher. "Now son, behave today. Mommy will pick you up this afternoon." "Ok." They hug, and Prue leaves with a smile. 5 hours later, she picks him up. "I had so much fun mom. I made friends." "That's good buddy. Ready to go home ?" "Yeah." So they drive to manor, where Matthew tells everyone about his first day.


	8. The Magic in Turning 8

**(3 years later)**

It was the summer of 2009. Matthew would have his 8th birthday in 1 day. Prue had decided to plan a Disney World vacation to celebrate, and since he had a week before started it was perfect timing. Piper, Leo, and Phoebe had decided to with them. Prue had married Bane 2 weeks ago, but they didnt have time really to celebrate until now. It was 9:00 am, and the day for them all to fly to Florida. Bane had decided to take all them to breakfest, since their flight wasn't till 12 :30 pm. Matthew had begged to go to Ihop, so thats where they went. Thankfully it wasnt to busy. They order their food, and talk about the trip. Prue and Bane were nervous about having Matthew in a airport.

"Son, do we have a understanding you are hang on to one of our hand in the airport ? " "Yes, dad." "You will also behave and act as we taught you ?" "Yes mom." Satisified with his answer, they continue eating. After paying, they leave to go to the airport. Bane drops the girls and Matthew at the front, while he and Leo take the car to the garage. Shortly after their luggage is checked, they go inside to wait. 10 minutes later, Bane and Leo join them. 2 hours later, Matthew has fallen asleep when finally their flight starts to board. Waking him, they make their way on the plane. "Attention all passengers ! Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronical devices. Thank you." The plane takes off 10 minutes later, and Matthew looks out the window in amazement. Prue smiles at him in wonder.

"Like the view honey ?" "Yeah mom. Its so cool." "I was hoping you would like it." Piper on the otherhand was freaking. "Oh Leo, I will so glad to be on the ground." "Honey relax. We'll be there soon." "Hope so." 4 hrs later, they land much to Piper's relief. They all get off, and go to baggage claim. "So Prue, what are we doing for transportation ?" "Phoebe dont worry. I got us a rental van." "Oh, that's good." After getting their bags, they all walk to the car rental building. "Hello sir. My name is Prue Jessup." The security guard smiles. "How my I help you ?" "I rented a van for 7 days. I'm here to pick it up." "Ok, let me check the computer...Yes you did. Here are the keys. Have it back by 10 am this saturday." "Ok, thank you." Finding the van, they get in. Phoebe has the Kissimee map. "Guys want me, to give directions ?" Prue laughs. "Pheebs it's best you let me." "Ok." Prue begins to look over the map. Bane drives, as Prue gives directions. It takes them 30 minutes to reach Animal Kingdom Lodge. Leo helps with bags, while Bane parks. He walks inside to find all of them waiting. "Ok Prue, got the room keys ?" "Yup, let's go." Phoebe and Matthew go in their room, while Prue, Bane, Piper, and Leo go in theirs. "Aunt Phoebe, its gonna be so much fun." "Yes it will."

They unpack and watch TV. The phone rings, Phoebe answers. "Hello ?" "Its Prue. Wanted tell you, I made a reservation to eat at a place called Chef Mickey's tonight for all of us." "Is it some kind of character dining ?" "Yes. Matthew will love it." "Wanna tell him ?" "Yeah." "Hang on..." "Hi mom." "Hi buddy. Tonight we're gonna celebrate your birthday." "How ?" "Taking you to eat with Mickey and friends." "Cool." "So take a shower and get dressed in a t shirt and shorts." "Ok..." "Talk to ya later Pheebs." "Ok." Soon they are all ready to go eat. 20 minutes later, they arrive and are seated. Once they order their food, Mickey comes over to Matthew. Prue takes a picture as Mickey hugs him. Getting their food, they eat and talk. Mickey brings Matthew his dessert. "Thanks Mickey."

He nods and walks away. "Thanks mom. This is so awesome." "Well it was Bane's Idea." "Oh, thanks dad." "Your welcome." They finish eating and leave all smiles. Getting back to the room, Matthew falls asleep quickly. The next morning, they all get dressed to go to magic kingdom. They all meet in the lobby. "Hi mom and dad." (Both) "Hey buddy." Piper stomach growls. "Where eating Prue ?" "Well there's a cafe called Sleepy Hollow in Magic Kingdom. They serve breakfest." "Ok." So they get the car, and drive to the park. In 5 minutes the park opens and they go in. Bane looks at a map. "Looks like Sleepy Hollow is in Liberty Square, which is this way. So they follow him, and go inside the cafe. They order their food and eat quickly. Phoebe looks at the map. Aleright I figured since we just ate, we could go to Mickey's Phillar Magic." They agree and make their way to the show. Matthew loves it and so does everyone else. In 20 minutes they exit and go to Peterpan's Flight. They enjoy the rest of the day and then watch wishes that night. Bane ends up carrying Matthew to the car. Next day they go to Epcot, everyone is amazed at the attractions. Piper and Phoebe get sick on Mission Space but soon get over it. By the end of the night everyone is tired. Next day, they go to Hollywood Studios.

Phoebe is excited due to her fascination with movies. Bane and Matthew enjoy lights, camera, action while everyone else eats icecream. They watch Fantasmic later on that night. Next day, they go to Animal Kingdom where Matthews obsession with dinosuars gets him excited. They all leave soaked from riding a water ride. 2 days later, they home. As Prue looks at her husband and son, she is glad they came.


End file.
